


A Pretty Boy In His Underwear

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Boy In His Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthhellokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darthhellokitty).



_A pretty boy in his underwear  
A pretty boy in his underwear  
If there's a better reason  
To jump for joy  
Who cares.... _

"A Pretty Boy In His Underwear" -- Magnetic Fields

Can they really grow up in a month? I don't remember Xan growing up that fast, but maybe I was never away for the right month.

All I wanted tonight was to come home, get clean, eat something that wasn't full of sand, and go to bed. After a month on Mistra XI mediating water rights negotiation, even Coruscant looks green and lush.

And there he was, when I came into our rooms. My padawan, in his underwear.

This is not an unusual sight, mind you. Obi-Wan and I have always been comfortable around one another, and no Jedi can afford nudity taboos. As we keep our rooms fairly warm, I'm used to my apprentice running around in whatever is comfortable for him.

Apparently this afternoon, he decided a pair of simple shorts would be enough.

Enough.

And it was too. Enough to drive his master out of the common room and into the bathroom and the shower. Enough to have me running the water as hard as I could so that any inadvertent moaning as I slid my hand over my soaped-up cock would be drowned out in the noise of the shower. I still had to shove my other hand against my mouth when I came, the thought of Obi-Wan's ass covered with nothing but thin linen foremost in my thoughts.

A month ago, he was just my apprentice; just a talented, well-behaved young man of 16.

Tonight, he's the biggest distraction I've encountered in my life.

A month ago, he was just a boy.

Tonight, he's a pretty boy.

In his underwear.

Force help me, but the next few years are going to be difficult.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ community Contrelamontre soundtrack!fic challenge (write a not-songfic based on the feeling of the song; time limit: 30 minutes). The song used is "Underwear" by Magnetic Fields. Written in 20 minutes and it probably shows. Glanced over lightly by Hilary for comma placement. Dedicated to Layna because she gave me "69 Loves Songs," the album on which this song is found.


End file.
